This invention relates to a grain drying bin and more particularly to a grain drying bin having a flashing system provided at the lower end of a grain drying floor positioned within the bin.
In grain drying bins such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,845; 3,943,636 and 4,035,928, a grain drying floor is provided within the bin above the lower end thereof. The grain to be dried is deposited on the perforated drying floor with the drying air being passed upwardly through the grain to dry the same. When the grain has been dried, the grain is normally dumped through troughs or dump chutes located at the lower end of the drying floor.
A problem associated with the grain bins of the type described herein is that a small amount of grain tends to accumulate at the lower end of the drying floor adjacent the inside surface of the bin. The grain which accumulates at the juncture of the drying floor and the bin tends to spoil.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flashing system for a grain bin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flashing system which is positioned between the lower end of a grain drying floor and the inside wall surface of the bin to reduce the accumulation of grain at the juncture of the grain drying floor and the bin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flashing system which is designed to be used in conjunction with a grain drying bin having a grain drying floor positioned in the upper end thereof.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.